sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Staticcat/Haruhi High Episode 1 Script
HARUHI HIGH S. 1, EP. 1 SCENE 1 (fade into a black signage that says “the time was (time)”) Polevos Narration (PN): “The time was (time). And as we sat in the café waiting for the meeting to begin, I realized there was no turning back. Once you were in Haruhi High School’s World Trades Club, you would never be the same again.” Filos (FT): (Taps Polevos on the shoulder) “Hey Polevos! Are you excited to be here?” (Bounces up and down) Polevos (PW): (Sighs) annoyed “Sure. What’s there not to be excited about?” FT: “Exactly!” (turns to face the other person at the table) “What about you?” Megalo (MG for now): (Nods with a subtle smile) “I really can’t wait to learn about the Old World’s governments.” 'FT: '“That’s the spirit, Megalo!” (Bounces some more and looks over at another table) “I’ll be right back!” (walks to another table with Skoria and Afthonia) PW: (Sighs again) “Please tell me he’s not about to go pester his crabby excuse for a brother…” MG: (peers behind Polevos) “Knowing Filos, that’s the most likely thing to happen.” (Both looks toward the table as a commotion arises from the table where Filos went) FT: “C’mon, Skoria! Give me a hug!” Skoria (ST): “I don’t care if we’re brothers, I’m still not hugging you!” (Polevos and Megalo watch as Filos returns with a saddened expression) FT: “He’s my brother! Why doesn’t he like me?” PW: (puts an apologetic hand on Filos’s shoulder) “There are probably many reasons, Filos.” SCENE 2 Iroas (IR): (Stands on table) “Ok, listen up kiddies, ‘cause this is how it’s gonna go down.” (gestures to room) “You’re gonna pick a country from the Old World, then you’re gonna be that country, and which ones are available are labeled behind me. Any questions?” Agapi (AG): (Raises hand) “I have two.” IR: (waves him away) “Sheesh! One at a time!” AG: “What’s your name?” IR: “Seriously, dude? That’s your question?” (Agapi nods) “Well, of course.” IR: “Eh, whatever. I’m Iroas and my lowly assistant over there is Tsai.” Tsai (T): (pops up in the corner) “Excuse me? Don’t you mean lovely?” (Sighs) “Any who, ''I’ll ''be answering your questions from here on out.” (pushes Iroas out of the way) Kryos (KR): (Raises hand) “What kind of World Trades Club is this? In all seriousness, we’re meeting in a coffee shop.” (character): “BUT STARBUCKS!” (this is met with a murmur of approval and a “shush your face”) T: “Actually, this question pops up quite a lot, so thanks, Kryos, for asking for clarification. In this world Trades club, it has nothing to do with stocks.” (shocked expressions from some students) “Really, this is a hands-on supplemental to your social studies class. BUT, you will finally understand the reasons behind the Old World’s collapse.” IR: “But what really ends up happening is that the whole class turns into a gigantic game of Risk.” Ryzi (RY): “But do we get to play Risk?” (all students make noises of admiration) T: (Hurriedly) “Actually, I think you get to. Next?” FT: (Waves hand wildly in the air) “Hey! Over here! I have one!” IR & T: “huh?” FT: “If we’re all the countries, how will we tell each other apart?” IR: (Stands on the table again) “HAHA! Finally! An on-topic question- AAH! (falls off the table) Dasher the Barista: “Hey! Get off the tables!” Static the Barista: “Yeah, if you break anything, it’s coming out of our paychecks!” IR: (groans) “Sorry, dudes!” T: (rolls eyes) “In other words, Dingus and I have been making flag patches for the countries over this past week.” IR: “Dingus? Me? Nah. I’m not the one who messed up.” T: (facepalms and ignores Iroas) “I see you’ve gathered into groups, why don’t you decide who’s who?” SCENE 3 PW: “All that’s left now is decide. I think our biggest concern is picking different territories.” MG: “Maybe instead, we could be allied countries.” FT: “That’s a great idea! But I don’t know much about the Old World…” PW: “That’s alright. It’s sort of what we’re here for.” FT: “Hey Megalo, what’s that?” (stares at the book Megalo put on the table) MG: (opens to a page) “I was thinking something like this.” (hands book to Polevos) PW: “Axis powers? This symbolism is a bit confusing…” FT: (peers over Polevos’s shoulder) “And it says they lost!” (Polevos and Filos look up at Megalo who has a mysterious smirk) PW: “Well, I guess its main powers fit us quite well… And it gives a chance for the underdogs to strike back!” FT: “It’s perfect! The world will circle us!” (bounces some more) MG: “Thank you. I had a feeling you would approve.” PW: “…This is great and all, but why do I get the feeling that we’ve done this before?” FT: “If that’s the case, the world will circle us once more!” (all three laugh) SCENE 4 Narrator: “Skoria and Filos Tomato may have grown up in the same house, but even slightly different circumstances have caused them to be polar opposites.” ST: (shouting at Filos) “Why did you have to be born?! Everything would’ve been great without you around!” (Turns and runs leaving baby Filos crying) Narrator: “Skoria was the older of the two, and was born during a prosperous time for the Tomato family. His earliest memories he considered to be his happiest, up until the age of three. The year after his little brother Filos was born, their parents lost their jobs due to economic depression, putting incredible stress on the entire family.” (Little Skoria walks out the front door sniffling) Narrator: “Skoria, not knowing any better and unable to handle stress well, blamed Filos for the problems. As a result, their parents had to spend a lot more time with Filos, leaving Skoria to fend for himself emotionally. Eventually, he would come to think that attention was a bad thing, and would aimlessly wander his neighborhood for hours, where he would teach himself to think negatively about the world.” (Skoria walks down the street crying when he crashes into a young Afthonia (AF)) ST: “Wha!” (falls over) AF: (turns around) “oops!” (pulls Skoria to his feet) “Sorry there, friend! I shoulda been standing over there.” ST: “…it’s fine.” AF: “Glad to hear it! I’m Afthonia, but some people call me _____. And you?” ST: (stammers) “I-I’m Skoria…” (the two shake hands and the scene goes dark) (signage: “and so today’s Skoria was born…” To be continued next episode…”) Category:Stories Category:Locations